


Heimdallr's Revenge

by AntiChaos128



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Clothing Kink, Cock Tease, Dom/sub Play, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiChaos128/pseuds/AntiChaos128
Summary: Loki's mischievous tendency leads him to an idea to prank Heimdallr by stealing one piece of his clothing. However unknown to Loki is that Heimdallr catches him in the act. Heimdallr then proceeds to capture and get his revenge on Loki.
Kudos: 5





	Heimdallr's Revenge

All was quiet in Asgard as night fell and no whispers could be heard from any of the gods who were now asleep.

One of those gods, Heimdallr, was sleeping soundly in his bed with his helmet, weapons and clothes by the foot of his bed.

But one god of most notorious and heinous reputation in all of Asgard was still awake, sneaking around in stealth within Heimdallr’s sleeping quarters. 

_“Now what to steal?”_ Loki thought to himself looking around at all the weapons and clothes that Heimdallr had left scattered all over the room. At a split-second decision, Loki grabbed Heimdallr’s boots and ran out of the room as fast as possible, cackling quietly to himself on his way out.

Hours later just before dawn, Loki was in an open field, strutting his way back to Asgard with a smile with knowing he had pulled off another successful prank on someone. However, as he made his way back to Asgard, he heard a familiar voice pierce the silence in the darkness from behind him.

“Be Revealed!”

Loki immediately turned back to see a sword floating in the sky pointing at his direction. He started to run. He was able to run for a good two seconds before he felt the sword go through his sleeve and made him drop face first to the ground.

"Wait Heim! I can explain!” Said Loki in desperation while tried to get up from the ground.

“I don’t see any reasoning with you.” Heimdallr replied as he approached Loki from behind, wearing his full armor except he was missing his boots.

Loki managed to free himself from the sword and started to prop himself up from the ground, but Heimdallr reached him and stomped his face down to the ground again. Heimdallr’s big barefoot was now pinning down Loki’s head. When his head was still pinned to the ground, Heimdallr could hear Loki’s murmurs that couldn’t really be understood.

“What was that Loki? I cannot understand what you are saying.” Heimdallr said to him in a playful tone.

Heimdallr chuckled a bit as he looked at Loki desperately trying to remove his foot pinning Loki’s head with his hands, but to no avail. Heimdallr’s weight was too much for Loki to remove off from him.

“Had enough Loki?” Heimdallr said as he noticed Loki gave up trying to get his foot off from Loki’s head.

Heimdallr then took his sword off the ground and grabbed to turn Loki over to face him.

Loki was breathing heavy as he gasped for air. He also had a lot of dirt had now clumped up on his face from being face planted twice in the dirt.

“Heim I-“ 

But before Loki could speak up more, Heimdallr firmly put his foot down over his mouth to stop Loki’s talking. Loki couldn't help but lick the soles of Heimdallr's foot a bit, tasting his sweat and feeling the dirt that was stuck in bwteen the wrinkles.

“No, listen to me Loki…” Heimdallr said in a low and serious tone. “When I lift my foot off your mouth, you will tell me where you put my boots, ok?”

Loki tried his best to nod despite Heimdallr’s weight on his face. Hemdallr then lifted the foot from his mouth but still stood over Loki’s prone body with his left foot still pinning down Loki’s left arm in case Loki tried to escape.

“No!” Loki said as soon as Heimdallr let him speak.

“Such a wasted effort.” Heimdallr said as he raised his sword toward Loki.

“Wait! Heim no I-“ 

The Sword went through Loki’s sleeve again barely missing his arm. Loki was pinned to the ground again. Heimdallr then walked over to Loki’s pants and pulled down his pants with his underwear, revealing Loki’s erect penis. 

“So you’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Heimdallr said as he pressed his foot slightly on Loki’s small penis to tease it. He then leaned over and grabbed Loki’s penis with his right hand.

“Now Loki, let me ask you again, where did you hide my boots?” He said as he started gliding his hand slightly up and down Loki’s penis.

“I won’t tell!” Loki replied.

“Really now?” Heimdallr said now stroking Loki’s penis a bit faster.

“Ok ok, if you get this sword off me then I’ll tell you.” Loki said in desperation, as he felt he was getting close to exploding.

Heimdallr then stopped stroking Loki's penis and got up to get his sword. However, as he took the sword out of Loki’s sleeve, he put his foot down on Loki's face again making sure he couldn’t move and swung his sword over Loki’s head, breaking off one of the horns of Loki’s helmet off.

“What was that for?” Loki said in annoyance but still in a meek tone.

“That was for your stubbornness and your refusal to answer my question.” Heimdallr said as he took Loki’s severed horn and held it to examine the hole on the tip of the horn.

Heimdallr then stood on top of Loki’s torso, putting his full weight on Loki. He then leaned over forward to look directly at Loki in the eye. 

Loki could see that Heimdallr was getting really mad already, but for Loki this was really making him blush seeing Heimdallr’s angry piecing blue eyes and his magnificent platinum blonde beard. He thought of looking away from Heimdallr’s eyes, but he just couldn’t take his attention away from them.

“Now. I’ve asked this twice and I’ll ask it once more….” Heimdallr said as he leaned even closer to Loki, to the point that a part of his beard was touching Loki’s face.

“WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY BOOTS!!!” 

Loki took the full front of Heimdallr’s shout and hesitated for a bit. He knew that he had to tell Heimdallr where his boots were, but he was enjoying the things Heimdallr was doing to him too much for him to do anything stop it.

“I-I it’s over…”

“Ok, go on” Heimdallr interrupted with a skeptic look to his eyes.

“I forgot.” Loki said as he looked away from Heimdallr’s eyes with a slight smirk.

Loki expected to see Heimdallr rage at what he said, but to his surprise Heimdallr lifted his weight off him and now there was a smirk on Heimdallr’s face.

“I see.” Heimdallr said as he reached for his sword and the severed horn that used to be part of Loki’s helmet.

In on swift motion Heimdallr put the sword through Loki’s sleeve again.

“Wait Heimdall wha-“

But before Loki could speak Heimdallr stuck the horn that used to be part of Loki’s helmet into his mouth before he could speak up.

Loki then saw Heimdallr stand up and tower over his legs with a smile. He was confused as to what Heimdallr was doing.

“You asked for this.” He said in a rather calm tone while raising his right leg up high.

Loki’s view was blocked by the horn in his mouth that only at the last second did he see what Heimdallr was doing. But before he could react, Heimdallr let out one loud grunt and stomped his foot down with massive force onto Loki’s crotch that a small dust cloud had formed around the area of impact. 

In that moment Loki felt so much pain on his groin, it was too much for him that he came instantly from the pain under Heimdallr’s foot, it was pleasure for him, something that he never expected Heimdallr would give him. However, instead of screaming from the pain he felt, he blew the most pathetic sounding toot on the horn Heimdallr had shoved in his mouth before falling out onto the dirt. 

For a moment Heimdallr shook off the cum that was stuck to his foot and laughed at Loki’s predicament.

“Pathetic!” Heimdallr said as he grabbed his sword that was restraining Loki to the floor. “This is what you deserve for trying to hide things from me.”

Loki didn’t respond as he still laid down on the ground in a fetal position with his pants down. He was still in shock of the pain he just felt.

“Also...” Heimdallr said as he started to walk away from Loki “...I know my boots are in a tree beside the river, hahahaha!”

Loki cringed a little as he realized that off course he couldn’t really hide anything from Heimdallr, as he could literally see everything even in different realms.

The sun had started to rise.

Loki just watched Heimdallr walk away from him. He started to regain consciousness to realize what had just happened, and as he re-imagined while lying on the ground the pain he felt when Heimdallr stomped on him, all he could do was blush as his penis got erect again from the thought of it.

\---THE END--- 


End file.
